Freezing: A Different Story
by IceDragon5683
Summary: It's basically the normal Freezing with a twist. It's better than my pathetic summary makes it sound. I swear.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm starting another new story! In this one well, the narration should be enough to tell you what's different. I'm not sure if it's an AU or not, but I guess it kinda is... Hope you like!**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

_**Flashback/dream**_

**Unknown language**** (for later)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Freezing**

Chapter 1: The Untouchable King

* * *

><p>Beings from another dimension… they invaded Earth, becoming a menace that threatened all mankind. In response, a group of young men and women called "Pandoras" risked their lives to fight them off. My older brother, Hakai Aoi, was one of them… He disappeared while protecting me from a fierce battle, no one knew where he went or if he's even alive. With no one left to support me, I left our little cottage to enroll in the Academy for Extra dimensional Affairs, Genetics, to support the Pandoras in their cause. Who am I? You can me Sadahime. Sadahime Aoi. It was there that I met him; a boy who, from behind, looked strong yet lonesome life my brother.<p>

* * *

><p>"O-Onii-chan?" A young girl silky black hair and innocent green eyes stuttered, thinking she's seeing her missing brother "Is that you?"<p>

The blond hair and blue eyed boy in question had absolutely no idea who the girl was and just ignored her "Onii-chan!" the girl yelled as she ran up and hugged him in tears, sending him to the ground.

"What's with you? Who the heck are you?" the boy asked, everyone around them couldn't believe their eyes.

"I've missed you so much! Please don't disappear again!" she yelled, a 'Kerchink!' could be heard from her

'A-an… enhanced freezing effect? My body… can't move!' the boy thought in panic

"Wide open!" A girl with red hair up to her waist in pig tails and brown eyes yelled, chains coming out of her back "Today is the day that I make you taste the humiliation of defeat! The untouchable king, William El Bridget!"

'I can't move! I'm done for!' William thought

* * *

><p>Later, a student yelled "Extra! Extra! The King had his first lost! One loss recorded at Carnival! The untouchable King's first tragic loss!"<p>

"Did you hear that someone interfered right in the middle of the fight!" another exclaimed

"I-I'm scared… he might take it out on us…" One girl said

"What moron would be stupid enough to interfere with William's fight?" another yelled

'Who would want to die that badly?' they all thought

* * *

><p>"My name is Sadahime Aoi. I was just um… enrolled into the Genetics Limiter Training Program starting today." Sadahime introduced<p>

"Welcome Sadahime-chan. I am the principle here, Sister Margaret."A middle aged lady with short green hair and blue eyes said with a kind smile "You're Hakai Aoi's little sister, aren't you? We welcome you with open arms."

"Thank you!" Sadahime thanked happily

"I'm sure you know this already, but this academy was built to train soldiers in the way to combat the Nova, the extra dimensional beings. The boys and girls who can use the bolt texture, the weapons developed to fight off the Nova, are called Pandoras. As a Limiter, support the Pandoras by mastering abilities which can restrict the Nova's movement. I hope you will make a great Limiter and a fine partner for the Pandoras. At this Academy, the choice of who becomes whose Pandora and Limiter is left entirely up to the students. Do the best you can Sadahime-chan." Margaret explained, giving her blessings

"I will!" Sadahime replied excitedly

"Now, the student body president Fairchild will give you a brief tour." Margaret finished while pointing out a girl with shoulder length brunet hair and her eyes in slits and a hair ornament on the right side of her hair

"Nice to meet you Aoi-chan. My name is Chiffon Fairchild. I'm the student body president." Chiffon introduced herself with a bright smile

"Nice to meet you Fairchild-sempai!" Sadahime replied just as brightly

* * *

><p>The two were walking down a hallway, "Just so you know, you won't be staring class until tomorrow… and yet, you've already caused quite a commotion Aoi-chan." Chiffon stated "That boy you hugged, causing him to lose the fight, is William El Bridget… until today, he was the undefeated King of the Carnival put on by the second years, you see? Since anything can happen in a real fight, participants in the Carnival are allowed to use any obstacle or trap to win. So the loss he suffered can't be erased." She explained<p>

'I don't really understand, but it seems I caused him a lot of trouble… But William El Bridget… I was almost positive that from behind...' Sadahime thought before chiding herself 'What am I saying? My brother is missing…No matter how much I want to see him, he won't show up…' Sadahime returned her attention of Chiffon "Ah, Fairchild-sempai… Where could I find him, er, William-sempai? It seems like I've really caused him some trouble… I should apologize…" she said while looking guilty

"Absolutely not! Don't even think about it Aoi-chan!" Chiffon said with sudden seriousness "You've already laid a finger on him, you know? Not just a finger, you tackled him! Are you listening? Let me tell you what we call William-san at this university. He is the untouchable King, who no one is to lay the slightest finger upon. He is the strongest of all the second years attaining an SS rank. He was undefeated in battle; amongst his classmates he proudly bears the nickname 'The Heartless Monster'." She explained "He was a trouble maker who transferred here from East Genetics. There's a legend that says he has killed over 20 Pandoras and Limiters who have dared to touch him. Scary, don't you agree? And now, you not only touched him, but caused him to lose, you see?"

'I-I really didn't see him as that kind of person…' Sadahime thought

"Let me give you some advice as your sempai, Aoi-chan… Go back to the school you came from!" Chiffon yelled

There was a silence between them "But… I didn't go to school till now; I'm here for the food and shelter…" Sadahime explained. She had never left her house until now. All the different students around her feel strange to her.

"Your life is important to you, isn't it?" Shiffon asked, and then Sadahime's words actually sunk in "Wait, you never went to school?"

"No, I never even left our property until my brother disappeared." Sadahime replied

* * *

><p>A loud crash was heard next to them, from the rubble William El Bridget came out of a hole with a bandage over his eye. "Aaahhh! It' the untouchable King! Run away everyone!" the students yelled while running for their lives<p>

"O-Oh no! It looks like he's been really hurt!" Shiffon panicked "You really know how to overdo it, don't you? Not only did he lose, but his eye is injured?"

'What?' Sadahime thought out of worry

* * *

><p>"Threatening everything and everyone around her is just the beginning of what Mister William El Bridget will do." A voice said, grabbing William's attention "You're about as pathetic a sight as it gets, taking your anger out on things for revenge despite being the loser that you are. Though you were a good boy to get your wounds tended to, what pretense do you think you're acting on now?" It was the girl who originally attacked William, looking smug that she did<p>

"Genessa…Roland…" William said, vengeance in his voice

"Since I defeated you in Carnival I am now rank SS! The title of Queen now belongs to me, Genessa Roland! I'm all too worthy for the title! A loser like you should just stick your tail between your legs and stay in the dorms until the next Carnival! William-san! This is your chance! Why don't you get yourself a cute Limiter or two and relax for a while? Though that would mean finding a Limiter who is stupid enough to like a bastard like you!" she continued to mock

* * *

><p>"He doesn't have a Limiter?" Sadahime asked<p>

"Huh? No. He's far too cold and harsh to his Limiters that no one can put up with him. He doesn't treat the boys _or_ girls like they're human so trust never develops between the two. Anyone who wants to pair with him has to be a masochist. They'd become nothing more than his slave." Chiffon explained

"What's a 'masochist' and 'slave'?" Sadahime asked, Chiffon simply looked at her

* * *

><p>"But it seems that you have no intension of withdrawing. Well fine, then. Even if hell freezes over and you do beat me, your rank won't change. It's already plain as black and white which one of us is superior!" Genessa said confidently "It goes without saying that that someone is me. I don't have the slightest intention of letting you win." She said while revealing her 'Chains of Binding'<p>

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Sadahime asked 'She brought it out like me and Onii-chan does…'<p>

"It's a bolt weapon. The weapons used by Pandoras!" Chiffon explained

* * *

><p>"Prepare yourself!" Genessa yelled as her chains went straight for William; William simply dodged them while moving back "There's no use running! This time I'll be sure to engrave a message showing you as the loser you are on every part of your body and not just your face!" she yelled while sending her chains down again<p>

William continued to dodge, but Sadahime and Chiffon were blinded by the blast. Genessa was losing her patience "Die! Die! Die! DIE WILLIAM EL BRIDGET!"

William was getting tired of this and took a firm standing and swung his weapon at the chains. William's weapon was a giant-handled blade called 'Nova's blood'. His blade easily destroyed the chains "What? He broke my chains!" Genessa exclaimed. William took this opportunity to suddenly disappear and slice her down

* * *

><p>"Ah… I knew this was going to happen. I feel sorry for Roland-san." Chiffon commented<p>

'He's strong…' Sadahime thought 'If he was this strong…what happened this morning?' she wondered

* * *

><p>"William… El Bridget…" Genessa strangled out as she struggled to get back up "If this is how things are going, then I'll break the rules!"<p>

"She can't be! Is she really going to use that?" Chiffon yelled, even William was surprised by this

'Pandora Mode' Genessa's clothes suddenly disappeared and she started to gather her strength

"Stop this Roland-san! Pandora Mode is only allowed in actual combat! You can't use it without permission!" Chiffon yelled, trying to instill some sense back into Genessa

"For me this… is real combat!" Genessa yelled before releasing her energy

The blast of the energy was so strong, William was sent right to the wall. "William-san! Are you alright?" Chiffon asked

William looked back, intending to reassure her, but saw Sadahime instead. A slight blush appeared on his face and he walked away very awkwardly. "Um… aren't you going to take your weapon?" Chiffon asked

William realized his mistake and looked back at his weapon "What are you… staring off at in a fight?" Genessa asked in fury

"Look out! Behind you!" Sadahime yelled

William turned back too late and was caught in Genessa's chains "You threw your weapon away when the fight wasn't over? Are you trying to brush me off?" Genessa asked, her pride hurt "You're going… to pay dearly for that!" Genessa now had a strange armor on her and new, stronger chains to control

"S-Stop it! Cut it out already Roland-san!" Chiffon screamed

"Just what is that?" Sadahime asked

"That's Pandora Mode! It brings out the true battle potential of the bolt texture used to fight the Nova! The bolt weapons become Nova weapons, capable of damaging even Novas!" Chiffon explained "Though its destructive power is far beyond normal methods, these are still testing suits! There's no telling what the side effects will be! Stop this Roland-san!" Chiffon yelled

"I'll stop…" Genessa started with a smirk "As soon as I'm finished beating this bastard so he's nothing more than a bloody pulp!" she yelled as she sent her chains at William, he was completely helpless to her "HAHAHAHA! How does it feel William-san? Give it up already! If you don't concede soon, your body really will become a bloody pulp! What's that now? I'm sure you've realized that I'm not someone you should be up against!"

'H-How cruel…' was a Sadahime could think about this battle

William was now head by one of his arms and was nearing unconsciousness "Haha…HAHAHAHAHA I've won! I beat William!" Genessa exclaimed "Pandora mode really is something! As long as I have this mode… I can win and not only by weapon or texture! Well, fine, William-san to acknowledge my complete victory… I'll chop your right arm into 1000 pieces!" She sounded as if she was nearing insanity

"Stop it! You already won, haven't you?" Sadahime yelled at the top of her lungs

Genessa was surprised "Who are you?" Even William regained some consciousness to see who would put themselves in danger for him.

Sadahime put herself between Genessa and William with her arms out "That's enough already! Your victory is secure, so stop torturing him!"

"Just who the heck are you… to rain on my parade on such an important victory?" Genessa yelled as she sent her chain at Sadahime

William watched as Sadahime fell to the ground; and when he saw her blood, his fury took a new level. With a great outcry, William started to activate his own Pandora mode. Even Genessa was thrown back at the sheer force of his energy.

While on the ground Genessa stuttered "Th…That's not possible… You have the ability…To activate Pandora Mode?"

Before them, William wore an armor similar to Genessa's only darker in color and for a male. Sadahime looked at him in awe and confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Yes, I know. I'm horribly late on this update. But I hope you're willing to forgive me enough to enjoy it! …Please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Freezing**

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>William stood tall and proud in his 'Pandora Mode' his new and improved 'Nova's Blood' already attached to his armor. He turned to Genessa and went into battle position. Genessa understood the challenge and prepared to charge.<p>

While the two fighters were charging Genessa yelled "WILLIAAAAAAAAM!" Genessa didn't stand a chance. Her weapon _and_ armor fell apart at the strength of William's 'Pandora Mode'. "My…Nova weapon…" she stammered in disbelief

Sadahime was rooted in her position and could only think one thing 'Amazing…'

Chiffon was shocked 'He took out Roland-san's Pandora Mode with just one hit?'

Genessa was currently trying to stand back up "You'll…pay for this… I won't accept this! William!"

William was about to finish what Genessa started when two women appeared out of nowhere with their weapons on him. A woman with grass green shoulder length hair in a ponytail had a dagger at William's neck. The other woman had dark brunet hair that reached her neck and a spear pointed towards William's heart.

"That's as far as this goes, William El Bridget." the brunet stated "We can't sit back and watch this any longer."

"The Pandora Mode suits you are using are an old model. The Academy doesn't have any backups, so we have legitimate fear of students going overboard." The green haired woman stated before ordering "Release Pandora Mode now."

Chiffon ran over to Sadahime now "Are you okay Aoi-chan?"

"Ah, yes." Sadahime replied before standing while thinking 'I'll visit them later; they seem busy with William-san.'

* * *

><p>After that excitement, Chiffon decided it was best that Sadahime simply relaxed in her room. But when she arrived she simply stared at her room in awe. "Uwaa… This is pretty extravagant for a single… A bit big for my taste…"<p>

While Sadahime was overlooking her room, a young boy with blond hair that reached his neck came in. "Hey, are you staying in this room? You must be new if our rooms shock you that much." He commented "If you cause too much trouble you won't be able to find a good person at the Initiation. For a Limiter, getting a good person should be your top priority!"

Sadahime was just confused. "Initiation? Who are you anyway?"

The boy laughed, realizing he never introduced himself. "Sorry about that. I'm Arthur Crypton, a freshman like you. Nice to meet you, neighbor!" Arthur offered his hand now

"I'm Sadahime Aoi, nice to meet you." Sadahime replied

"Oh I know you! You're the super rookie who got into a mess with the King, right?" Arthur cheerfully exclaimed

Sadahime nervously laughed at that, still feeling guilty for starting the whole situation. "Anyway, what do you mean by initiation and finding a good person?" she asked while they were drinking tea

"Well, once you start the regular curriculum you'll understand" Arthur began "The Pandora need to choose a Limiter from the lower classmen within one year… and the process became known as 'The Initiation'"

"Why from the lower classmen?"

"Well, because of Ereinbar. Ereinbar's a mysterious organ that resides deeper than the neurons and controls the five senses. In battle, Pandora and Limiters synchronize their Ereinbar and their senses become one."

'Ereinbar…' Sadahime couldn't shake the feeling that she had heard of that before

"Then there's the synchronization chance. For some reason, it seems that if the Limiter is younger the synchronization rate is higher. So it's normal for Pandora to choose Limiters from the lower class." Arthur continued "Once the initiation is over, the pairing usually lasts till graduation. If one of the pair's abilities begin to falter, the pair's abilities fall as well. So it takes a relationship built on trust."

Sadahime nodded her head as she took everything in. "And here's a warning…" Sadahime tilted her head at this "You seem to have done something to piss William-sempai off…"

Arthur now had a really serious look on his face "No matter what happens, don't get involved with that guy. He never trusts his Limiters. If you're trying to be his Limiter, we'll just be picking pieces of you for years to come. This academy goes on for four years. The Seniors are almost like a reserve army, but… even the seniors don't care for him and spread a rumor that he just waits for an opportunity to strike."

While hearing this Sadahime couldn't help but think 'Why do people believe the opinions of others without actually meeting William-sempai?'

"Rank in the Academy is absolute." Arthur became much happier at this topic "My girl just can't be compared with. She's the absolute best!"

Sadahime smiled at this comment "She sounds nice, who is she?"

"She's a sophomore named Genessa Roland."

Sadahime's smile faltered "Eh?" was all she could bring out

* * *

><p>Later during the day, the brunette that had stopped William was looking at her computer. On it was a picture of Sadahime and her basic information. 'Hakai's only little sister… In the end, we couldn't protect her from this life…'<p>

Suddenly her green haired friend came up behind her saying "Would you like some coffee, Yumi-sensei?"

Poor Yumi was scared out of her mind "Elize! Don't hide your presence!"

"Yes yes." Elize replied, unfazed by Yumi's yell. Elize's expression sobered when she said "In the end our Hime ended up in this life as well…" A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts "Come in" Elize called

In came Sadahime herself "Yumi-nee? Eli-nee?"

"Hime!" Elize exclaimed while practically glomping the poor girl "It's so good to see you!"

Sadahime giggled at the former war hero's antics "It's good to see you too, Eli-nee!"

Yumi had a gentle smile on her face. The three continued to converse and enjoy each other's presence until it was time for Sadahime to return to her dorm for sleep.

* * *

><p>Sadahime was having trouble sleeping. She couldn't stop thinking about William El Bridget 'Why did I mistake him for my big brother?' was the last thing she thought before falling under the lull of sleep<p>

* * *

><p>In the Junior Dormitory, "Sophomore William El Bridget?" a female voice asked, her short black hair waving "He's the one that caused all the commotion today, isn't he? I know his name well, he's famous after all." Her hazel eyes expressed disdain she said "But I don't like him." Her expression returned to normal when she stated "Well at least he learned a bit of shame. What of the new Limiter? Is she worth giving my blessings?"<p>

One of the males in her presence said "Here is her picture." While offering said picture to her in a formal manner

"Oh, that will do nicely." The female took one look at Sadahime. The picture was taken shortly after William went into Pandora Mode. Sadahime, as always, looked adorable in the picture. The female licked her lips as she said "Nice… she's quite cute. I will make sure the only initiation she accepts will be me, Miyabi Kanazuki, the Rookie Limiter Devourer."

* * *

><p>The next day, Sadahime had a smile on her face as she introduced herself to her new classmates "My name is Sadahime Aoi, due to certain circumstances I've enrolled here. Please treat me well." The other students were whispering to each other about Sadahime's involvement with the other day's incident and Sadahime herself. Sadahime noticed Arthur waving to her and she smiled brightly to him 'Arthur! Thank goodness we're in the same class…'<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day, a young girl with orange-brown hair that reached just to her neck and hazel eyes went up to Sadahime with a bright smile "Hi! I'm Kaho Hiiragi, the class president." Her amiable character showing through her happy tone.<p>

Sadahime smiled back to Kaho "Nice to meet you Hiiragi-san."

"You're Japanese too, right? I'm really glad! I'm a Pandora by the way." But Kaho's tone became more solemn "But what a disaster right after you transferred, getting involved with William-sempai like you did. If you ask me, he's a loose cannon. Anyway, just stay away from him. "

Sadahime had a serious, or what seemed to be serious, look on her face when she announced "I… don't think I should make an opinion of him without even knowing him. Besides, all this is my fault. I ended up causing a lot of trouble for him, right? I should apologize."

Kaho was shocked "Aoi-chan…"

But the suspense of broken when both Arthur and Kaho grabbed Sadahime saying "Don't even think about it." and "Just don't." respectively

* * *

><p>When it came lunch time, Sadahime was silenced with awe as she looked over the 'cafeteria'. "Uwaa! Such a big room!" She looked over the food and realized that it was the same food her brother would come home with 'That would explain where all our food came from…' she thought with a sad smile "Is all this really for us?" Sadahime asked Kaho who escorted the new student<p>

Kaho laughed at Sadahime's awe "Well of course we get special treatment here. Genetics Academy carries the futures of all mankind on its shoulders." She stated with pride

Sadahime looked behind Kaho to see a large crowd of students "What's that large line for?" she asked from curiosity

Kaho's prideful tone suddenly dampened "Burger Queen, it's more popular than the finest cuisine."

Sadahime tilted her head at that "What's Burger Queen?" at that every person in the line turned to Sadahime with completely shocked faces "What?"

Kaho simply shook her head; she had already heard the story of Sadahime's obliviousness from the teacher during class. "It's a popular burger joint. We'll try and get you some later."

"Well if you'll excuse me." Arthur's voice came from behind the two girls

"Arthur?" they asked

"My girl doesn't find the food served in the clinic appealing. So I'm taking French Lunch set B to her." Arthur explained as he balanced to plates in his hands "Well, see you during class!"

Sadahime happily waved goodbye while saying to Kaho "They must really get along."

Kaho sighed at Sadahime's innocence "They're all over each other far too much…"

* * *

><p>While the two were talking, a lone step could be heard at the Burger Queen line. A boy in the back turned and had a look of sheer terror on his face when he did. The group suddenly split apart like the Red Sea did for Moses. The 'Moses' was none other than William El Bridget. Only, unlike when he and Sadahime first met, he was wearing a pair of glasses that seemed to make him appear calmer.<p>

Sadahime was getting her meal with Kaho when she noticed the older male. She immediately started running to him. Kaho tried to reach for the new student yelling "Aoi-chan!"

William had obtained his bacon burger at this moment and was about to leave when Sadahime yelled "Please wait!" and grabbed his arm

Everyone watching was shocked beyond all belief and thought the poor girl would soon be killed. William however, did nothing more than take his arm from Sadahime's grasp and made his escape. Sadahime refused to allow the male to escape and chased after him.

Those watching didn't even know how to take in the sight. Kaho stated what they were all thinking "It's a miracle…"

* * *

><p>On the roof, William believed that he finally lost Sadahime and started to eat his burger. He was scared out of his skin when Sadahime yelled "I found you!" Sadahime's tone became slightly sadder when she asked "Why are you running away? I just wanted to talk." When William said nothing back she continued "I want to apologize to you. It's my fault you lost the Sophomore Carnival. And the time when you used 'Pandora Mode'… you did it to save me, didn't you?"<p>

"I did it… because you tried to save me." William suddenly said "That's the only reason. I have a duty to repay any dept I owe."

Suddenly Sadahime's finger poked William's face "It's not true that you kill anyone that touches you is it? That's silly!" Sadahime's tone was now playful and happy

"I normally can't stand it whenever people touch me." William corrected "You seem to be the only one…that's ok." There was a slight blush on his face as he was admitting this "I wonder why…"

'William-sempai…' Sadahime's expression became determined when she asked "Please let me be your Limiter." William looked at her as if she had a second head

But before William could even reply a stray voice interrupted "What? An Initiation in a place like this? Could you contain yourselves a bit?" Miyabi already had three of her many Limiters with her, all male. "After all, an Initiation is…"

Miyabi didn't even finish when William suddenly stood up and stalked away. "W-William-sempai!" Sadahime cried

William walked past Miyabi when she ordered "Wait." He hesitated at the command "As a lower classman… you offer no greeting to a junior? That's quite rude you know?"

William simply looked at her with a blank face before nodding his head at her and continuing on. "Wait, sempai!" Sadahime cried while going after William

"Wait up, newbie." Miyabi ordered while grabbing Sadahime's wrist "I'd like you to stay a while… as my Limiter." William stopped dead at that comment "And I won't take no for an answer."

"Um… I don't really know what you're talking about…" Sadahime nervously replied, still new to the whole process at the academy

"Oh, well it's quite simple. You will become my imouto*. Naturally, I guarantee you will have a wonderful life here in the Academy. Your answer is, of course, yes am I right?" Miyabi explained

"U-um…I-I'm sorry." Sadahime replied, shocking Miyabi "I don't really know you so I don't see much reason to become your Limiter. I'm really sorry." Sadahime started to walk away when Miyabi's hand suddenly got in her way

"You dare reject me and think you'll get away with it?" her expression was much more dangerous than before

A blade appeared next to Miyabi's neck. William gave Miyabi a cold glare while he took off his glasses stating "If you lay one finger on her… you're going to regret it."

Miyabi had a dark smile on her face "I'm going to regret it, you say? It seems you are underestimating me considerably." William was suddenly thrown to the ground so hard a crater a made from the impact; Sadahime was shocked silent. "Now, how should I teach you a lesson? I'll show you the difference between a sophomore and a junior." Miyabi's weapon 'Homing Dagger' activated, surrounding her with short daggers decorated with holes on the top and bottom of the blade.

* * *

><p>*Imouto = little sister (in this case it is more so in a relationship connotation than a sibling connotation)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm back again! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Freezing**

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>The originally quiet roof was now quaked with the loud clangs of the Pandoras' weapons. "How would you like me to make you quake in your shoes at the display of a Junior's skill?" Miyabi arrogantly asked "William El Bridget!" William's expression was mostly emotionless<p>

William charged Miyabi as Sadahime cried "Sempai!" out of worry

"Take this!" Miyabi yelled as she sent her daggers at William. William simply griped his Nova Blood tightly and blocked all the daggers. "My~ ! That was quite something. But I don't mean that as a compliment. Well then…" Miyabi suddenly disappeared. "How about we test your speed?" she asked, appearing behind William

Miyabi took a swipe at William but he suddenly disappeared as well, appearing behind Miyabi to attack her. Miyabi managed to dodge the attack by clumsily flipping forwards. "You can even perform an Axel Turn?" she exclaimed as she got a firm feel of the ground and charged William. The two continued to fight at their fast pace that a normal person shouldn't be able to follow.

But Sadahime continued to absorb their battle. 'Their movements are much slower than Onii-chan and the other numbers…' she mused

"I'm impressed that you know a high end skill like the Axel Turn! You shouldn't have learned something like that in the sophomore curriculum yet!" Miyabi praised, "You're just as the rumors say, William El Bridget!" But in their next collision, William's blade managed to cut Miyabi's face, shocking Miyabi and her Limiters.

Miyabi was stunned for a moment before she suddenly screamed to the heavens. Miyabi calmed down a bit before she started to laugh insanely. "How exciting! I thought I'd just punish you a bit…But it seems it won't be enough. No, it won't be nearly enough. I'm going to kill you, you laidback little sophomore bastard… I'll make you taste every last bit of shame and humiliation this world has to offer!" Miyabi's eyes suddenly started to glow slightly 'Ereinbar…SET!' her pupil suddenly looked similar to Saturn and its rings. All three of her Limiters reacted to the Ereinbar.

'Ereinbar set? Don't tell me she linked with those three at once!' William exclaimed

"Get him!" Miyabi ordered

'_Now_ what's going on?' Sadahime exclaimed while crying out "William-sempai!"

A male charged William and initiated 'Freezing! Full Power!'

William and Sadahime both immediately felt the effects of the freezing as they both felt as if gravity suddenly increased upon them. 'This…is bad!' William exclaimed

"Since you don't have a Limiter, this is over. You have no idea of the capabilities of a Pandora outside of carnival…" Miyabi mused with a slight smirk "You don't even have a Limiter who can neutralize a whole area with an Area Freezing. You have no chance of winning this!"

'This isn't good! I've got to get out!' William exclaimed as he noticed the other two surrounding him. William suddenly jumped up into the air far above the rest of them

Miyabi was shocked silent. 'Impossible! He can jump that high while under an Area Freezing effect?'

While William was in the air, 'All right! I can get away now…' but then he noticed something. Sadahime was still very much under the effect of the Freezing and was already on her hands and knees. She seemed to be in pain as well. William suddenly landed right in front of Sadahime and reached out his hand while yelling "Your hand!"

Sadahime raised her hand, expression showing gratitude 'Sempai!' But her hand never reached William. Instead, William was impaled by Miyabi's daggers from the sides. William fell to the ground with only Sadahime crying "William-sempai!"

One of the Limiters approached William and put his hand on William's shoulder. "Freezing complete! We've caught him, Miyabi-sempai." He declared

William could barely even grunt "Uh…gh…!"

"You lose your focus mid-battle to help a newcomer. Just how much do you underestimate me?" Miyabi muttered "Bring him to me. And don't let him go!" she ordered the Limiters

'Sempai…' Sadahime was starting to tear up with guilt

A Limiter dragged William to Miyabi by his hair and dropped William face first at Miyabi's feat. "How do you like the taste of Freezing, William? Unlike a Nova, it can hold a human target motionless for quite a long time." Miyabi began to explain, "Well as long as you can't move much, I might as well drop my Ereinbar Set. But in real battles, that's against the rules… Stand him up." A Limiter picked William up by putting his arms underneath William's arms and held William helpless to Miyabi. "First tell me something. How do you intend to pay for this scratch on my face? HUH!" she yelled as she threw a hard punch right to William's gut

"Gahh!" William yelled as he then started coughing to ease his breathing

"William-sempai!" Sadahime cried

"So long as you're being restrained by my Limiters directly, you can't move. Now… Repeat after me... 'Words cannot express how truly sorry I am for attacking you Miyabi-sama'…" Miyabi held one of her daggers to William's neck and started to lick her lips dangerously "I will accept no apology without at least that much sincerity…"

William panted "At…at least…let her go…" he demanded while looking over to Sadahime's helpless form

'Se…sempai…' Sadahime was touched on how much he was worrying for her. Miyabi ignored William's request and instead made a large slash at his chest, cutting both his uniform and his body. William yelled out from pain. "Stop it!" Sadahime cried

Miyabi looked at Sadahime with a bored expression. "Oh, that's right. I need punish you too…" she mused. In response one of the Limiters walked up to Sadahime and promptly kicked her right in the gut. She cried out in pain as the Limiter continued his assault on her. William looked absolutely furious as he watched the scene play out.

But his attention was forced back on Miyabi when she stated "Well now, you have quite the body. Good shape, definitely well toned." She mused "Oh right, you hate being touched by people don't you?"

William's eyes widened 'She wouldn't…' he hoped

**Warning: There are sexual things in this. If you don't want to see it, skip till the next bold. I apologize but this **_**was**_** done in the manga too… **

But Miyabi proved him wrong when she ordered, "Do it." The Limiter holding William began to fondle his chest. Starting by grazing his hands along William's chest before stopping to flick at his wound and later his nipples, then he would simply repeat the procedure in random intervals.

"Stop!" William ordered as he tried not to react to the contact

"Oh? What's wrong? I'm just showing you how wonderful it is." Miyabi asked with a sadistic smirk "You should understand real soon… that it feels good when people touch you." The Limiter began to be firmer with his caresses "How's that? I'll have him do it till you can feel it till the very end!" Miyabi yelled. By then, William was speechless in trauma

Sadahime was on the ground, covered in bruises. 'William-sempai…' she thought as she tried to yell, "St-stop it!"

Miyabi simply ignored her as she caressed William's cheek while stating "I told you already. I'll let you taste all the shame and humiliation I can. Sit back and relax. I'm nowhere near through with you!" At that, Miyabi kicked William in a way that he would fall front-first. "Well what do we have here?" she giggled "Aren't you supposed to be the 'Untouchable King'?" William ended up falling with his backside up and the rest of him on the floor "When you're lying on the ground, you just seem to invite it, don't you? Are you sure you're not 'Mr. Molest Me'?" she taunted. Miyabi went on her knees as she stated "Now then, since we have you at such a good angle, who could resist not doing some naughty things?" Miyabi then began to pull down William's pants. William's eyes widened as he realized he was basically only in his boxers. "Ooh! Very nice, very nice! Now you're all ready!" Miyabi applauded

**Okay. It's safe now. **

'How…cruel…' Sadahime seethed from her location

"You are forbidden to use your Pandora Mode, aren't you? Thanks to that, we can really make a production here." Miyabi mused "I'm going to regret it if I don't take the opportunity to take advantage of this nice view. You guys have cameras on your cell phones, right? Take some nice shots. This isn't something you see everyday." She ordered "This is the day where the high and mighty Untouchable King was broken down like an animal!" she laughed, not knowing that Sadahime was slowly forcing her body up

"Stop it." Sadahime mutters, but the Limiters simply continued to take derogatory pictures of the immobile William "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" she yells, surprising Miyabi. Sadahime suddenly felt power rush through her as she thought 'FREEZING!'

All three of Miyabi's Limiters were suddenly either thrown back or forced down at the sheer strength of Sadahime. 'She neutralized our freezing at the same time? Even I'm frozen!' Miyabi realized 'And on top of that it's as if she's freezing me directly. I can't move at all! It couldn't be…!' Sadahime looked furious before her 'Does this girl… possess this much power? But how? She hasn't even set her Ereinbar! How can she use freezing?'

But Miyabi had other things to worry about. With her Limiter's freezing affect released, there was nothing to prevent William from standing back up. William already had the broken down bodies of two of Miyabi's Limiters and Miyabi was still frozen by Sadahime, there was nothing to protect her from his absolute wrath. Miyabi felt her skin pale and her heart stop cold in fear.

* * *

><p>Chiffon was walking through the hallways of the academy when her vice-president cried "Student President! Something terrible has happened, President Chiffon!" while running towards her<p>

"What's the matter?" Chiffon questioned

"William! The sophomore William has…" the student cried


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Now that it's summer, I plan to update as much as I can! Anyway, please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Freezing**

Chapter 4

William quickly slugged Miyabi's face, sending her flying as he jumped up and landed on her rib. Miyabi screamed at the pain of her ribs breaking from the crash. Trying to alleviate the pain, Miyabi broke into a coughing fit, but William was not going to wait for her to recover. He raised his fist and immediately punched Miyabi right in the nose. Sadahime covered her mouth in shock at William's sudden violence. But William didn't stop with one punch; he continued to punch Miyabi's face without mercy. 'William-sempai…' Sadahime though with fear

William finally stopped punching Miyabi, by this time he created a small crater from the force of his punches. "F-forgive me…" Miyabi gasped, "I won't ever attack you again… so please…" she begged. William merely looked down at her with a cold stare

"Miyabi-oneesama…" one of Miyabi's limiters groaned as he tried to get up

'The freezing… has stopped?' Miyabi realized, but her thought was cut short by a shadow looming over her. William had taken out his volt weapon and without even blinking stabbed it right through Miyabi's chest.

Sadahime finally fell to her knees, 'How… could he? He didn't even hesitate… Is this the Untouchable King… William El Bridget?'

William apparently didn't think Miyabi was punished enough and gripped at his weapon once again. Only this time, he turned it so it would grind at Miyabi painfully, "**AHHHHHHH!**" Miyabi screamed in shear pain

Unable to take it, Sadahime rushed to William and grabbed his waist and one arm, "Please stop, William-sempai! You've done enough! If you keep this up, Miyabi-sempai…"

At that moment, Chiffon and her Vice President rushed onto the roof, "Stop this at once!" Chiffon yelled, surprising William and Sadahime.

"How ruthless…" Chiffon gasped as she overlooked the damage, "How could you… do something so cruel?" Chiffon's kind expression was quickly replaced by a serious and stern face as she ordered, "Put your weapon away and step back from Miyabi-san this instant! This is a presidential order!"

'Chiffon-san?' Sadahime thought in both fear and awe at the sudden change in demeanor

William still had Miyabi's blood on his face and looked back at Chiffon with his most menacing stare, "W-well… at least that's what I'd like you to do." Chiffon amended as she hid behind her equally terrified vice president, "I would be extremely grateful if you would comply." Sadahime could only sweat drop at the sight, "A-anyway, this is clearly a violation of regulations. Please, put your weapon away, William-san."

Now calm, William complied and both walked away from Miyabi and put away his weapon. "William-sempai…" Sadahime called with relief that he was back to normal. But William quickly jumped away from the roof and Sadahime. 'Sempai…' Sadahime thought with slight sorrow

"Aoi-chan!" Chiffon cried out, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Sadahime soothed, "But Miyabi-semapi…"

Miyabi was no longer conscious and was obvious in critical condition, "Oh my! How terrible! Ticy! Go call the teachers! I'll inform the paramedics!"

"Yes, President!" Ticy quickly responded as she ran off

* * *

><p>Back in the recovery center, "Ok, say, 'aaah'" Arthur instructed as he fed Genessa, "Does it taste to your liking, Genessa-sempai?" he asked<p>

"It tastes fine," Genessa began as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, "But…don't you think people will start looking at you funny if you keep waiting on me hand and foot?" she asked

"I don't care what others think." Arthur assured, "After all, you're my nee-san. The most precious person to me in this world." Genessa blushed at Arthur's honest statement, "I want to serve you as your limiter. Those are my pure and honest feelings."

"Well… if that's how you feel, then I'm not going to stop you. It's rude to refuse good will every time." Genessa agreed, "How are your grades, Arthur? You'll have to be the best if you want to be my limiter."

"Of course! No need to worry, Genessa-sempai!" Arthur assured

Their conversation was cut off at the sound of a hospital bed being rushed through the halls, "Get her to the operating room stat! We'll the start the BT right away!" Elize ordered

"Elize!" Yumi cried out rushing over to her friend, "Is she all right? Will she live?" she asked

"Are you really watching over the students? I haven't seen injuries this severe outside actual combat." Elize scolded, "Anyway, I have to go into surgery now! Save the talk for later!"

"Damn him!" Yumi growled, "William El Bridget… that no good delinquent!"

Genessa and Arthur could only watch the whole scenario in confusion

* * *

><p>Back at the school, Chiffon was putting a Band-Aid on Sadahime's cheek, "Are you sure you'll be all right not going to the clinic?" Chiffon asked the first year<p>

"Yes, this is more than enough." Sadahime replied, "Thank you, President."

Chiffon sighed, "I told you didn't I? You're better off not associating with him… You better watch yourself from now on!" she warned

Sadahime thought for a moment before asking, "What's going to happen… to William-sempai now?"

"There's no way he'll go unpunished for causing a scene this big." Chiffon began

"But…! The one who started it all was Miyabi-sempai!" Sadahime cried out in William's defense

"That's not the problem." Chiffon calmly replied, "I understand the situation, but the academy won't accept that. A battle between Pandora's has a price. Even so William-san went too far this time, and he did this to an upperclassman you know? You're new so you don't know this yet, but our ranks as classes are like military ranks… they're absolute. A junior was defeated by a sophomore; this is a fact. Now the juniors who have just been letting things go till now will probably start acting." Chiffon was right, Sadahime didn't understand, "Well, that's just something this academy won't allow. We, the student council, were just planning on keeping an eye on things… but there's no telling what might happen now. For the time being, William-san should be locked up in solitary confinement, so I would think him safe for the time being."

"Please, President Chiffon!" Sadahime suddenly shouted, "Please make sure the student council stops that sort of thing from happening!"

Chiffon was surprised, but easily replied, "Of course. That's my intention. After all, William-san did, more or less, listen to what I asked of him."

"That's true, he did. He didn't stop for anyone else, but he stopped when you asked him to!" Sadahime agreed

Chiffon blushed at Sadahime's compliment, "Well… that's because I'm much more powerful… it's only natural."

Sadahime giggled at Chiffon's attempt to look official, "Anyway, I hope you can settle this."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in a barren and broken city with buildings nearly crumbling on themselves there were two figures on the top of one building. One dirty blond icy blue eyed male Limiter and one long crimson haired blue eyed female Pandora, "Nothing abnormal in wind direction or weather. The target should be visible with the naked eye in 3 seconds." The male reported<p>

At that moment a large ball of light similar to an explosion appeared before them, before them was a strange being larger than any of the buildings made of material harder than the buildings ever could be.

"A type R! It's initiated a freezing effect with a radius of 200m!" the boy quickly yelled as the Pandora took out her bladed tonfas.

"Open the effect for 40 seconds only." The Pandora calmly ordered

"I can hold for 2 minutes!" the Limiter yelled in a reply. Without comment, the Pandora jumped off the building. While she was in the air, the Limiter reached out his and thought 'FREEZING', setting up the zone just before she landed. Her calm expression still in place, the Pandora looked up at the Nova in front of her, "Everything has been neutralized. You have 1min 42sec left." The Limiter reported through their communication device

The Nova extended its wing and sent bits of it flying at the Pandora, but she quickly and easily dodged them and rushed at the Nova and initiated the Tempest Turn skill. To the naked eye, it seemed as if there were three of the Pandora attacking the Nova. All forms of the Pandora attacked what seemed to be the Nova's core at its chest. Under the strength of her attacks the core broke apart and the Nova went with it.

The boy watched her in awe as he declared, "1min 20 sec remaining, shutting neutralization off. That's just 40 seconds, Ingrid-sempai!" he exclaimed

"Good work, Leo." Ingrid congratulated

* * *

><p>The two partners left the stimulation room and Ingrid was brushing some of her hair away when a voice called, "You defeated a Type R in 40 seconds?" grabbing Ingrid's attention, "Had quite a bit of time to spare, didn't you Ingrid Burnstein?"<p>

Before her was another Pandora with her Limiter, her curly blond hair in pigtails giving away her identity. "Atia Simmons." Ingrid realizes, "What do you want?"

"My, how cold. I can't come just to see you?" Atia sighs

"If you have nothing important to say, I'm leaving." Ingrid curly states as she begins to walk away, "I just finished training and I'm tired."

"Could you…" Atia began, "Look into a little problem sophomore?" she asks, immediately grabbing Ingrid's attention as she halts to hear more.

"Who?" she inquires, still not really looking at Atia

"William El Bridget." Atia easily replies, "The Untouchable King, none the less. He attacked a fellow member of the Junior Class and he's a sophomore." Ingrid's eyes widened at her statement


	5. Author's Note

**Hiatus announcment**

**To everyone who has been loyally reading my stories and now ask me to update, I am sorry to announce that I am putting all my story writing on hold. I ****_will_**** come back continue my stories but it will take some time. I am truly sorry for these sad news. I will try to update my stories as soon as I get the time to write them but I am very busy with college right now. I hope you understand. Thank you for reading/favoriting/subscribing to my stories and profile and I hope to be able to give back to you soon. **

**With love and saddness, IceDragon5683**


End file.
